


When It's Said And Done [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fairy Tales, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames told Arthur that he loved him seven years before Inception. Arthur, who was pretty drunk at the time, and unwilling to get involved with another man no matter how much Eames turned him on, laughed at him. When Eames pushed his suit, Arthur drew on years of reading fairytales to his little sisters for his answer. Arthur set him seven impossible tasks, and now Eames has completed the seventh. He is ready to claim his prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It's Said And Done [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when it's said and done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/318539) by [phenylic (tascioni)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tascioni/pseuds/phenylic). 



**Length:** 0:45:30  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Inception/phenylic%20-%20When%20It's%20Said%20and%20Done.mp3) (42 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
